marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Homo sapiens
| Title = Homo sapiens | Aliases = Humans, Sapiens, Baselines, Saps, Flat Scans, Flats, Norms, Earthlings, Preak, X-COMMUNICATED: "New Mutants" #22 Homo inferior, Hu-Mans, "Homo sapiens/Homo Ape-iens", Ords, Terrans, Earthlings, Gene-trashes Homo sapien | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Relatives = Homo neanderthalensis, Homo antecessor (previous steps), Eternals, Deviants (parallel races), Mutants ("next step") | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | HistoryText = The entire branching off of the species Homo sapiens came with the arrival at Earth of the Celestials, the Space Gods of genetic engineering; the Celestials as a race have their origins shrouded in mystery, and are beings of phenomenal cosmic power and knowledge, but are definitely known to visit planets across the universe, enhancing the local sentient fauna, returning periodically to monitor the progress of their charges. It was a mission of such intent that led to the creation of modern man. At some point between 400,000 years ago and the second interglacial period in the Middle Pleistocene (around 250,000 years ago) the trend in cranial expansion and the elaboration of stone tool technologies developed, providing evidence for a transition from Homo erectus (meaning "upright man") to Homo sapiens (meaning "wise man"); this origin/transition is speculated by human scientists as either due to a uni-regional development that spread (which seems likely, due to the general genetic homogeneity of Homo sapiens) or multi-regional developments that merged. The interesting thing is that no-one is certain quite how the Homo sapiens species came to be from the different ancestors within the Homo genus; it seems it was not an entirely naturally-occurring development. The Homo genus was taken and experimented upon by the Celestials, creating the Homo sapiens species, already with three distinct subspecies: Homo immortalis, the subspecies with the genetic potential for phenomenal power and longevity; Homo sapiens deviare, the subspecies possessed of some power and physical characteristics which radically change, beyond bilateral symmetry, with each generation; and the subspecies that would become Homo sapiens, the supposed "baseline" subspecies which contained the potential for benevolent mutation of phenomenal capacity in its future. It must be noted that, while the subspecies Homo sapiens was the genetic stock from which sprung Homo mermanus and Inhomo supremis (by various means), the fact that these two are now sufficiently genetically distinct as to merit their own subspecies classifications seems to suggest that the same capacity for benevolent mutation found in Homo sapiens (with particular reference to the "X-Gene," the gene whose manifestation in the genetic structure of an otherwise ordinary Homo sapiens marks the being as Homo sapiens superior) is highly unlikely, although not impossible, to be found in either subspecies. ''Homo sapiens'' The species forged from the "human" template by the Celestial manipulations, Homo sapiens are incredibly varied in subspecies and potential, possessing a total of seven sub-genuses (although Homo mermanus appeared through unknown means, Homo superior evolved after the initial subspecies divisions, and Inhomo supremis were in fact artificially engineered from the stock of Homo antecessor by the alien Kree race. It is also possible that Vargas represents a new direction in Homo sapiens). All have a standard humanoid physical morphological template, although exceptions are possible within both Homo superior and Inhomo supremis, and almost inevitable within Homo sapiens deviare; additionally, Homo mermanus are typically endowed with either blue- or green-tinted skin. ''Homo sapiens'' This subspecies of humanity, known as "humans," "flatscans," or "normals," (among other names and derogatory terms) are born without powers, and are considered the "base stock" of the Celestial altered Homo sapiens. Despite their considerable inferiority when compared with both Eternals and Deviants as far as inherited power is concerned, it was Homo sapiens who retained the greatest genetic potential, their DNA altered to be the most receptive to benevolent mutations of all forms. With the most robust DNA sequences (and therefore greatest potential for superhuman adaptation) of any race the Celestials have altered, mainstream humanity have remained the most populous, yet have seen offshoots (in the form of Homo mermanus and Inhomo supremis) and evolution's (in the form of Homo superior) leading to separate subspecies, and even individual examples of stable, artificially induced mutations of the genome, such as Spider-Man, Giant-Man, or even the Incredible Hulk. These artificial benevolent mutations have been induced in a variety of ways, including direct exposure to radiation of varying types, indirect exposure to radiation, exposure to exotic particles, or exposure to a chemical agent delivered within a serum. Another ways to gain superpowers is through genetics and eugenics, like in the case with Fantomex. According to the Supreme Intelligence of Kree, all members of the human race have the potential to reach a latent evolutionary potential which includes god-like powers like "the Destiny Force", but the level and state of the present humankind makes them still too fragile and weak to survive and handle such powers. "Humanity" in the Marvel Universe, once established as Homo sapiens, developed much as it did in the real world, generally ignorant of its genetic relatives the Eternals and Deviants, and even of the few isolated cases of mutation to, on the whole, develop identical cultures to those of the real world, parallel in almost every way; at least until World War II in 1939, when the appearance of superbeings became proliferated, and unable to avoid. Changes between human cultures in the Marvel Universe and the real world since that point have entirely reflected the greater presences of superbeings, notably Homo superior ("mutants"), although in recent times all metahumans have been targeted by certain bodies; this can be seen in such governmental legislation as the weakly-backed Mutant Registration Act, and the current, popular Superhuman Registration Act, and traditional prejudices against mutants and certain other superbeings. ''Homo superior It is possible for those within the ''Homo sapiens subspecies, due to their genetic potential to support benevolent mutations, to spontaneously develop a gene within the newly created zygote which endows superhuman abilities and/or appearance on the individual; however, anyone born with this "X-Gene" is automatically a member of the separate subspecies Homo superior, distinguished only by the presence of a single gene. The gifts endowed by the presence of the gene can be minimal to phenomenal. There are many of theories as to what can catalyze the development of the gene within an individual, ranging from sunspot activity, to parental exposure to radiation in some form; however, ultimately, the answer is unknown. The number of so-called "mutants" within humanity as a whole has risen dramatically, and fallen almost as dramatically, since the first recorded appearance of a known mutant, 5000 years earlier, with the birth of En Sabah Nur, later known as Apocalypse. Apocalypse was a lone mutant, but almost 5000 years later, by the 1970s, there were hundreds. Due to unknown causes, the mutant population exploded within the following decades, seeing perhaps 32 million worldwide by the 1990s (Cassandra Nova exterminated 16 million with her Sentinel attacks, and that was theorized to be approximately half of the mutant population). Finally, in the Decimation event, Wanda Maximoff's alteration of reality removed the powers of most of the remaining 16 million, leaving perhaps barely two hundred remaining mutants on the Earth. The circumstances and opinions surrounding mutants as a political body have always been very much polarized, presumably because of a similar polarization within the attitudes of the mutant community; some strove for acceptance, whilst others declared themselves "humanity's successors" and sought to take their place by force. As a result, opinions on how to deal with the mutant community have always been similarly divided. There have been attempts to exterminate mutants (with the robotic Sentinels, or the deadly Legacy Virus, amongst other things), enslave them (using the mutate process created by the Sugar Man and employed by the Genegineer of Genosha), or indeed both (such as the Weapon Plus programmes), and even appease them (such as when Magneto was given sovereign command of the country of Genosha); it has only been recently that mutants have been accepted as members of society by law, as equal to other superhumans (as evidenced by the Super-Hero Registration Act, which affects all with metahuman abilities, regardless of origin of said abilities). However, as a side note, given the events of the series Son of M in which the depowered mutant Quicksilver restored the powers of other "fallen" mutants in the wake of the Decimation event, it seems likely that the mutant X-Gene, the presence of which denotes a being as Homo superior rather than Homo sapiens, either leaves a "genetic shadow" within the rest of the individual's DNA, or takes its characteristics from said DNA. However, it is more likely that both assertions are correct. This can be stated due to evidence witnessed; the traditionally Inhuman-controlled Terrigenesis (the taking of the mutagenic Terrigen Mist) was a process designed to induce benevolent mutations to maximise the genetic potential of the individual, creating unique powers. Now, given that applying Terrigenesis to a former mutant restores powers of a similar nature to their own, it can be seen that the general genetics of an individual seem to give some shape as to which powers they will manifest (the ultimate genetic fingerprint); however, since the powers are restored at far greater level than they existed before, it seems likely that the DNA sequence of a mutant, even a former mutant, contains far more inherent power than that of a human (and almost certainly more than most Inhumans). ''Homo mermanus It is not known how the genetic deviation or offshoot from ''Homo sapiens that is Homo mermanus came to be; however, given the stable level of difference, some form of artificial adaptation would be implied – to have so many evolve these traits over a small number of generations would prove impractical, and indeed likely impossible on the sort of timescale that must be presented, given that humanity came to be mere thousands of years ago. The actual Atlantis sunk in the "Great Cataclysm" event some 10,000 years prior to the current era, with those who would become Atlanteans first remaking it as their home approximately 2,000 years later. A largely peaceable existence has been their lot since then, at least as far as confrontation with surface-dwellers was concerned, at least until the 20th Century, which saw hostile interactions between surface-dwellers and Atlanteans, whether between the groups as a whole, or when the Atlanteans sided with the Allied Powers in World War II. However, the Atlanteans are currently at peace with the surface. What is known is that the subspecies known as "Atlanteans" have now reached the extension of the Homo sapiens species similarity; the genetic distinctions are at their ultimate point, meaning that genetic disconnection from the other subspecies is almost complete. Some Atlantean/human hybrids are fertile and others aren't: While Namora is infertile (explaining Namorita's creation by the cloning of Namora), her male cousin Namor isn't, and has generated children with both Human/Plodex hybrids and Atlanteans. As a race, the average Atlantean is far more powerful than the average "human" – they stand capable of speeds of swimming up to 30 mph, breathe perfectly underwater (although cannot survive on the surface for more than 5 minutes), have a life-span of approximately 150 years, and are far more physically durable and strong than the average human, as a side effect of living in such a high-pressure environment. Additionally, there are an offshoot of Atlanteans known as Lemurians; they are typically distinguished by their greener skin and reptilian appearance, although their powers remain identical to their Atlantean counterparts. Crossbreeding As all races are simply subspecies of the species Homo sapiens, crossbreeding is necessarily possible between all of them. Logically, because they can interbreed, they cannot be of distinct species. This can be proven and demonstrated from a variety of established incidents: -''Homo sapiens'' can breed with Homo superior (proven in the birth of the beings known as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, to Magneto and his human wife, Magda) – this may result in either "human" or "mutant" children -''Homo superior'' can breed with Inhomo supremis (as shown by Luna, the daughter of Quicksilver and Crystal) – these children may or may not be born "mutant," but based on available evidence are receptive to Terrigenesis -''Homo sapiens'' can breed with Homo mermanus (as shown by Namor the Sub-Mariner, son of Leonard McKenzie and an Atlantean princess) – based on available evidence, a deus ex machina effect occurs when these two meet, producing a being of superpowered status in either race; this effect can be confirmed in Namor, and the being Namorita, herself a direct genetic clone of Namora (another Atlantean/human hybrid), both of whom possess identical abilities to those of Namor, and the same infertility, (although Namorita possesses several minor differences due to DNA alteration by a villain whilst incubating) or indeed in the villain Tiger Shark, himself a product of human and Atlantean DNA strains, although his differing powers are due to the willful contamination of his otherwise pure hybridization with certain DNA traits of a tiger shark. -''Homo sapiens'' can breed with Homo sapiens aeternus (proven by the fact that a "regular human" woman could act as surrogate mother for the children of Thena, the Eternal) – however, there is as yet no known example of an Eternal and a human mate together producing a child with Eternal superhuman traits -''Homo sapiens deviare'' can breed with Inhomo supremis (shown by Maelstrom, an Inhuman/Deviant hybrid) – however, there is only one recorded result, and so it is not certain if the great power level demonstrated is standard for these crossbreeds -''Homo sapiens aeternus'' can breed with Homo sapiens deviare (shown by Dark Angel, the twin children born to Thena the Eternal, and Kro the Deviant) – the offspring are registered as Deviants (Race), although it is unknown if this is a standard result | Habitat = Earth | Gravity = 9.80665 m/s | Atmosphere = 75% nitrogen, 24% oxygen, 1% carbon dioxide | Population = 7 billion | Powers = Varies, mutants can be born with powers varying from the trivial to the god-like. "Normal" humans can be altered by outside agents and turned into mutates, granting them superpowers. Lastly all humans have the potential to learn the mystic arts and gain magic powers in the process. | Abilities = Abilities varies from individual from individual, including intelligence, knowledge in the fields of science to create powered exoskeletons, physical training musculature and various abilities. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Multiple: Communists, Free Countries, Dictations | TechnologyLevel = Depends on Universe | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Genus Homo